Angel, Sister to the Demon
by See Through the Mist
Summary: A Ms. Nora Grey is coming to Cold Water, Maine. She is very different, very unique. Strange. Odd. As the sister to Marcie Grey, the most infamous girl in the small town, you would think she would be just like her older sister. How very wrong you would be. Nora is hiding a secret, one that no one is to know, but rules can be broken. You just don't want them to...
1. A Ms Nora Grey

New story, what about my others etc. etc. etc. Well, I have a whole bunch of ideas and really want to write them down. So here ya go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, hush.

-RMS

* * *

It was a horrible day for the students of Cold Water High when they realized that Marcie Grey's sister, well half-sister, was coming to Cold Water, Maine. For they were all sure to get an exact clone of the school's slut, powerful slut mind you, of whom they all feared (but hated in a stony silence, except for her followers).

But the person they got, a Ms. Nora Grey, was nothing like they expected. Especially to one Patch Cipriano. But we're going to get to that later. Because I'm sure your wondering what happened, so I'm going to show you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"What? Really. Oh, that's okay sweetheart, you can stay as long as you like. Mm, hm. Okay, call me when you get here, I love you Nora."_

_Behind Mrs. Grey stood her other daughter, Marcie Grey, the most popular girl at school. Silently she was seething, as she would have to share her space with someone she's never even met! And is apparently her 'so called' sister!_

_But there was a part of Marcie that was wondering if her sister and her could actually become friends. That... Nora?... and Marcie could dominate the school even more, forcing it down and everyone there to their knees._

_A more sinister part was planning on how to get Nora to do anything that Marcie wanted. She was excellent at bribery, but Nora would have just as much luxury as her. Blackmail would work, but she doesn't have a clue to who her half-sister was in the first place! There wasn't even a picture of Nora anywhere in the house! Marcie then looked into peer pressure or physical harm to do the job. Anything could work..._

_What Mrs. Grey doesn't know is that when she was talking to Nora's father, that Marcie was listening off of one of the house's other landlines. So, when the two adults talked about how smart and cunning their daughter was, Marcie heard everything the girl was capable of. Nora could come quite in handy dealing with more school related stuff while Marcie could get out of the town whenever she wanted._

_She was snapped out of her musings when her mom turned and asked if she was ready to meet her sister later in the day. Marcie nodded and plastered a bright smile on her face, the same smile that tricked her mom every time into thinking that Marcie was an angel. Marcie could tell that when the time came to get rid of Nora, their mom will always go for Marcie and her angelic look._

_If only Marcie knew how much of an angel Nora was._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It was noon when the call was made on that Saturday afternoon, so around 5 was when the two got into the family's Porsche Carrera to pick up their new houseguest from the airport._

_After the 30 minute drive, all they had to do was wait for Nora to come out of the terminal. Right away, Mrs. Grey found her daughter (whom she never had the pleasure to meet) like she had done it so many times that it's second nature. Marcie, not knowing what her sister looked like, just stuck to looking as 'sexy' as possible without her mom catching on to what she was doing._

_Nora, seeing her mom waving and shouting her name, slowly walked over to her. Mrs. Grey took the slow movements as a sign of hesitation, as though Nora couldn't believe that she was finally meeting her mom. What Nora was really doing was trying to drag out not meeting her family, at least for a few more seconds._

_Marcie could know tell who Nora was and was very surprised at what she saw. Instead of brown, straight hair Marcie had, Nora had bouncy auburn curls. And when Nora got close enough was found to have deep grey mist eyes, instead of dark green eyes like Marcie._

_The only thing the girls had in similar was clear skin and they were around the same height. Marcie, on one trip to L.A. without notifying her mom to what she was doing, had implants. She thought it was a wonderful idea as she thought they weren't growing fast enough. Marcie noted that Nora, on the other hand, wasn't all the curvy at all. Yes, she was skinny, very skinny in fact, but not many curves. What Marcie couldn't see were Nora's legs, which were clad in boot-cut jeans. But Marcie was sure that her legs topped her sister's and was satisfied to have no competition. Once done with body inspection came her infamous angel smile, as Marcie decided to go with pretending to be a nice girl, instead of showing her demonic personality straight away._

_Nora gave a small smile and did nothing more._

_Their mom gave Nora a hug and, with her arm over her daughters shoulders, lead the way to the car. Marcie was behaving in a way that would normally disgust her, but with the air of mystery Nora gave off, she wasn't sure what was right and what was wrong. Yet._

_The ride was full of a one sided conversation between Nora and her mom. Marcie was wracking her head at what Nora might be like, considering that she hasn't shown any type of personality at all yet. _

_Nora just listened and watched the scenery roll by as they got closer and closer to home. _

Home...

_Nora didn't know what to expect, and so she just watched and observed, not quite understanding what to do._

_As they reached their destination, Nora just took her things and followed her mother. Marcie was told to help Nora with her things and then to show her around town. Nora just set her things in the room she was given and turned to her older sister. Marcie smiled and took Nora back outside, asking if she was tired. Nora just shook her head a negative and continued following Marcie._

_The eldest just drove to the mall, hoping to have some 'girl time' and get Nora to talk. It was a hopeless plan._

_Nora just nodded or shook her head, smiled at some things, frowned at others. Nothing really caught her interest._

_Marcie was close to pulling her hair out, but before it got that bad, she saw a group of teens from the highschool, and they in turn saw her as well. They all knew of Marcie's sister coming, but the girl standing next to her couldn't possibly be her, could she?_

_Marcie strutted to the group and Nora followed silently behind. They all greeted Marcie, and waited for Nora to say something. She just waved._

_A bigger girl, a few pounds over curvy, asked the muted red-head, "Do you speak?"_

_Nora looked up at the much taller girl and nodded. Marcie almost groaned aloud, but she heard a soft sweet voice, carried by the air currents. It seemed to have the lightness of a feather but boldness of the sun. Nora had spoken._

_And what she spoke didn't seem to have to do with the conversation, or any of her surroundings._

_"Do you believe in angels?" Nora tilted her head, obviously waiting for a reply back._

_She looked at any of them and sighed, "I guess you don't then." She then turned to Marcie, "Please, let us go back home now."_

_Marcie nodded and at that Nora looked at Vee and bowed her head. She then turned and walked back outside. _

_Marcie followed bemused, the teens were confused. The only thing said was a simple, "She's very different."_

_The sentence echoed through out everyone's mind that day. For a Ms. Nora Grey was very different, very different indeed..._


	2. Surprise

4 out of 5. Be grateful, I had to type this in the freaking car!

-RMS

* * *

The next day was a school day, so Marcie had the ability to show everyone that she had another reason to be feared, as she was sure the slight-mute girl wasn't going to show any warmth as she hasn't in the day she's been there.

Marcie could only hope that Nora's cool demeanor and mysterious tension that seemed to hover over her would stay in its place, floating close to its owner.

Marcie didn't count on Nora having a heart.

Since Marcie was still playing the good older sister bit, she decided to 'help' out her younger sibling get ready. More or less, she wanted to dress up Nora to show, even if it's a bluff, that the elder sister had a great influence on Nora.

What she didn't count on was that Nora, in a fashion unlike most teenagers, got up quite a while before Marcie. Therefore was dressed, reading a book, waiting for Marcie to come and get her, as she knew the elder Grey would.

Marcie was surprised that Nora was up, but even more surprised at the outfit she was wearing, as it was actually… flattering.

Nora's hair was up, some curls framing her face. She had picked out a sheer gray shirt, a bold gray that challenged the girls' eye color with a black tank top underneath. She then had on jean shorts, a washed out sky blue color.

But Marcie couldn't help but notice her sister's legs, considering they were what most girls wanted; bar-stool legs.

_God damn it!_

Marcie was so sure that the lack of curves she had followed down to her legs, but no. It seemed that the girl had a more fairy look, like she had control over the beautiful leaves of autumn. She ended her outfit with regular black converse.

Nora looked up as she heard the door open. The girl said nothing as she gathered her things, but she was taking note of the girl's attire.

It was quite a sight to behold.

Marcie had the usual makeup clad face, as well as her favorite cherry red heels. She wore a pink mid-drift lace and silk shirt paired with a mid-thigh jean skirt.

It would have looked nice if she wasn't trying to go for slutty. But, she was.

_I know I'm here for a reason… but could she really be the reason?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Time Skip_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People either surrounded or backed off from the incoming car that held the Grey sisters. Most were Marcie's followers/admirers but there were some that just wanted the first look at the infamous Nora.

Marcie got out first, shooing away most of the students. When the passenger side opened, most held their breath.

And then released it in a gasp.

The girl that stood out of the Grey car could not be the youngest. She looked too, too…

_Hot!_

_Beautiful…_

_Scary._

_Mysterious…_

_…Interesting…_

_No, she's perfect… angelic… and vulnerable._

The first four were the most of the responses, as she was all those things.

A handful of people had the 5th inquiry.

Only one had the last.

A certain boy who was going to make this angel, his Angel.

At any cost.


	3. A Lonely yet Lovely Figure

For the Guest whom had just reviewed, I thank you for giving me an ego boost! Really, thanks for the compliments and reminding me that I need to get a move on with writing my stories. Oh, and during some of the scenes, you might want to think of it being read with a hushed whisper, I did, and it seemed to get a more magical quality.

-RMS

* * *

After every one was shaken out of their daze at the new arrival, over the course of 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th period were people trying and failing to get the girl to talk.

The students, those who were there outside and those who weren't, all had lacings of different emotions, thoughts and plans of action to either 1) Get her in bed with them 2) Befriend her to become popular 3) Get rid of the competition or 4) Get her to talk.

Some were very passionate about the first three. Everyone was passionate to get her to talk. And they had perfect reasoning and a good way of doing so, as Nora didn't know anyone and Marcie wasn't there to watch over her sister like she had been.

Nora, over the course of the first 4 periods, got many compliments, silent threats, leers, sneers, glares and stares.

But was most peculiar was that, to any of the watchful teachers notice, was that she didn't react to anything. Not one compliment got a blush, not a threat was acknowledge, and the different facial expressions weren't even noticed.

Nora didn't talk. Not to any of her classmates and none of the teachers saw fit that she bring any more attention to herself, as they all thought that her lack of vocal use was to her being shy, not liking that attention that she had.

There were certain students that thought her silence to be one of many things. Showing that she wasn't afraid, that she didn't care, that she was taunting them in her own way. So many theory's were made.

None were correct.

When it came to lunch, the attention of the redheaded mute increased almost ten fold. Whispers, and sometimes out right talking, plagued Nora concerning her being a mute, her relationship to Marcie, her mysterious past whom everyone wished to find out. Living in a small town with everybody knowing everybody, people seem to think that when someone new comes, they have a right to know at least the basics of their life.

And most people would be happy to share their life story. Nora just wasn't one of those people.

Which baffled everyone even more.

* * *

By lunch there were already numerous rumors containing information about Nora, all false. People hoped that they could possibly get her to say something during lunch, as there would be too many people to tune out.

Nora wasn't there. And strangely, neither was a certain black haired student.

Patch watched her from the side of the school building, where he was sure that she wouldn't be able to see him.

Why Patch was outside, looking at his girlfriend's sister, making sure that she couldn't see him would have people leading to wrong conclusions.

He was merely curious as to who she was. And why she was there, a thought that didn't once cross another's mind.

Patch, who had been staring at his black combat boots, contemplating if he was doing a, well not a good thing but not a bad thing either, looked up once more at the gray eyed beauty.

Patch told himself that he was lucky to get a view of her like this.

There was a large tree in the front of the building, off to the side. Old and bold, the tree easily stood out among the gray with it's red, brown, gold, and purple leaves. Underneath that tree, was another bold sight. Nora, with her hair gently waving in the air by the cool breeze that autumn gave, was looking up at the blue/gray sky. She would seem lost in thought for many people, but Patch could tell she was looking just for that sake of seeing the clouds roll by.

He didn't know how much time had pass, nor did he care. He just looked at her, and in turn, she looked at the sky.

When it came time to leave though, Patch got another surprise by the girl. She took her gaze off the clouds and the endless blue and turned it to Patch. He could feel her gaze, that she wasn't looking over there for any other reason than she knew he was there.

He was trapped. And then, Nora raised her hand, gave a small smile and waved to the teen. She then stood up, brushed herself off and went back inside.

Patch, after a few seconds followed her in, not knowing what to think of the new girl any more.

* * *

The last half of the day was like the first half. People asking questions and getting no answer.

It wasn't until after school that someone finally got the nerve to ask her a more, friendly question.

Vee was never one for doing anything small, so when she got seated next to Nora during 5th period, the period that Patch was also in, the buxom girl didn't hold anything back. She prattled on about how it was nice to meet Nora, how she too was curious but was going to wait until they were the best of friends to ask, and much more. When Nora heard about the waiting to ask question part, she slowly looked at Vee. Vee, in turn, stopped talking for a second, wondering if she was about to say something. Nora didn't, but she gave Vee a sweet smile that told of thankfulness towards not asking her questions.

So Vee started again, telling Nora all she needed to know about anyone in school. And Nora was happy to just sit and listen to the boisterous blonde.

Until school was let out, nothing, except the over-friendly Vee and... situation outside, nothing really happened that day.

Vee asked Nora, in front of pretty much everybody, if she wanted a ride home. Nora was shocked as was everybody else. Only one person did anything though. Marcie Grey.

"Ha! What exactly were you thinking when you got that idea? Like my sister will ever be willing or wanting to hang out with the likes of you!" Marcie sneered at Vee, not knowing that Nora was getting angry at her.

_Really, she is just too much!_

"I think that that is enough Marcie."

Different from the soft spoken voice that was yesterday, Nora's voice held a note of hardness, a chill that lingered in the breeze.

Everyone was shocked that the so called mute had talked. When it got around to what she said, they were afraid of what Marcie would think.

But Nora wasn't done. She turned to Vee and the girl in question got a smile that lost some of it's shine but didn't leave.

"I would like to, but I think that I'll walk. Thank you for asking though." Ah, this time, it held the note of neither something soft or hard, but sweet.

Nora then walked off, just like she said she would. She passed her sister, the students, and their cars and walked down the streets.

The only thing that was troublesome was that when Marcie got home, Nora was already there, reading in her room. Which wouldn't be such a problem, had that not been nearly impossible.


	4. Inside the Mind

I have no clue where the hell this story is heading, so if you guys have any suggestions, please tell me!

-RMS

* * *

As time wore on Vee and Nora bonded closer and closer, each learning new things about the other.

Though Nora was vague in most of what she said and the mysterious air never left her, nor her ability to become mute, Vee didn't want Nora to change.

Nora, in Vee's eyes, was a pixie of the woods.

Light and pure, no one ever getting her head down from the clouds above; the wind her tool in which she shapes her words, the bark of trees and blades of grass her body which flowed out like the river in autumn in which were her eyes.

Nora also thought Vee as something not humane, not normal.

Vee was sarcastic, her tongue like a whip, bright eyes that shined with hair that shimmered. People, society more like it, thought you had to be a certain way to be beautiful.

Vee, in Nora's eyes, was a siren of the ocean.

Free and unbridled, not letting anything or anyone stop her waves; the life under the sea her glowing green eyes, the sun bearing down her hair and the gentle nature but rough giving her personality.

Each were ethereal in their own way.

And it seemed only the other realized that.

Which, in a way, made them perfect for the other.

* * *

Patch now deemed himself not only a stalker but a cheater.

He couldn't get Nora out of his mind, she was just so different from her sister; heck, anyone he's ever met!

(And boy has he met some weird people...)

A stalker for always, everyday, he never failed to watch her from the spot he witnessed her first; just as she would always, everyday, be under the great tree, knowing he was there waiting for her.

Patch just couldn't stop watching her on those days, knowing that this was the only time that he would see her not surrounded by people, with Vee or near her sister.

That he could just look at her for as long as he could; feeling that she was different, not knowing how.

And Nora, in return, could get peace and quite; Patch has never once spoken to her during this time.

She felt as though the clouds would suddenly scoop both of them up, only to land them in each others arms. She felt serene, content, _comfortable_ with Patch close by.

And Patch could tell in her smile, her gaze, her wave she would always give; as he had done the ritual just a little over a month and could tell her moods.

Some were more complicated than others, but he could get the basics and it showed in his own returning wave and gaze.

And that is what made Patch a cheater.

He was with Marcie, Nora's sister, and yet, he wanted to be with Nora more. Could understand, even without words, Nora better than he ever did with Marcie.

This also scared him, as he couldn't turn away from either sister. The unique new-girl or the familiar childhood friend.

His mind told him he only felt this way because Nora was someone he's never encountered with before.

His heart was saying that it must be something else, as he felt the same with Marcie when he first started to notice her more.

A connection.

He had a connection that grew everyday with Nora, instead of the connection he lost with Marcie.

Confusion ate at his stomach, but he couldn't stop (and didn't) the instinct to go see Nora, once more.

* * *

Marcie was still at a lost with her younger sister.

She couldn't figure out what made her tick. She didn't show any type of favoritism with something nor did she show any type of talent.

So, what was with her!?

Why wasn't Nora like a normal girl? Why couldn't she pretend, at least for a day, to be normal? Why was she even here!?

The last question echoed in her mind ever since Nora became a constant question mark, with no hope of solving.

_Why_ was she here?

Even when she asked Nora, just why was she here, Marcie would end up being ignored.

Why _was _she here?

Her mother changed the subject whenever it was brought up and never did Nora's father call again.

Why was _she _here?

_Why did it have to be Nora of all people?_ Marcie wondered why it had to be Nora, the human question mark, to be her sister. _Was she always like that, if not, why is she like that now?_

Why was she_ here_?

Surely there would have been a much better place for Nora to be rather than in the middle of no where, for whatever reason she was there in the first place.

_Why was she here?_

Marcie still didn't have the answer.

Marcie believed that she would never get the answer.

She sometimes wished she never knew.

Because she knew that sometimes it was better to not know.


	5. No Idea AN

I have no clue as to where to lead this.

I won't update this story until I get a solid path to pave this story with. I don't want to get sidetracked again and again.

If you guys have any ideas or guesses or really anything, even if it's just something you want to see, please help me out.

I'm not dropping this story, but until I get a miracle in the form of words, this story shall be staying in hiatus.

Brain-storm with me! I write this story for you guys, so to hear what you have to say, it'll be pretty cool as well.

Hope to hear from ya soon!

-RMS


End file.
